Rushtail (RC)
|apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None}} Rushtail is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with short legs. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice Her mentor is Pebblefoot, respectively. Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Mistystar announces that Rushpaw is now a warrior with the name of Rushtail, along with Troutstream. :Hollowpaw later tells Ivypool while she is training him in the Dark Forest that Rushtail, Mossypaw, and Troutstream were bullying him. The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope :Rushtail is seen when Jayfeather comes to RiverClan camp. Heronpaw asks why he's there, and Rushtail reprimands him, telling him to listen if he wants to know. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Rushpaw, Duckpaw, Tanglepaw, and Pikepaw are being trained in water battle moves by their Clan's leader, Mistystar. :Rushpaw complains that the water is cold, and is confused at first when Mistystar asks if Rushpaw would like to run ahead and tell the enemy where they are and where they're planning to attack. She realizes Mistystar was being sarcastic, and apologizes. :Rushpaw is noted by Mistystar to be struggling because of her short legs, and was very immature during training. She thinks that Rushpaw may have to go back to the nursery for a few moons to mature because she is so undersized and isn't serious about training. :Rushpaw tries to keep up with the other apprentices, but her head bobs from side to side clumsily, and she pants for breath. Rushpaw yelps and splashes when she tries to get out of the water silently, because she stubs her toe on a stone. When rebuked by Tanglepaw, Rushpaw argues that she is not hopeless, but a lot smaller than he is. :While the four apprentices practice their ambushing skills, Rushpaw tells the other apprentices not to swim too fast. When Pikepaw suggests that Rushpaw stay behind, she refuses. When trying to get out of the water, Rushpaw accidentally splashes some water with her tail in the opposite direction, and Mistystar heads that way. The other apprentices are angry with Rushpaw at first, but they realize her mistake confused Mistystar about where they actually were. They take this opportunity to attack her from behind. When Mistystar asks who made the splash downstream, Rushpaw admits that it was her, and that she had lost her balance. Instead of scolding Rushpaw, Mistystar says the move Rushpaw used was brilliant and turns it into a special RiverClan battle move called the ''Rushpaw Splash. Rushpaw finds it hard to believe that she did something right, let alone invent a new move. Trivia *Rushtail has also been mistakenly described as a tom. *In the allegiances of The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, she is mistakenly listed as an apprentice. Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Tanglepaw: Sister: :Duckpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters